


A Well of Kindness

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Betrayal, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Character Study, Drabble, Forgiveness, Gen, Nicky's thoughts on Booker, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: Yusuf is a well of kindness that Nicky often dips his cup into, and he knows the depths of Yusuf’s heart.What he will, and what he won’t, forgive.So it is not a question of if Yusuf will forgive Booker but when, and how long it will take for Yusuf’s heart to heal again.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Well of Kindness

Yusuf’s heart was big enough to fit Nicolo inside of it despite the hurt and pain that he caused Yusuf and all of his people. Yusuf forgave him long before he was even ready to be forgiven,so when Nile asks about Yusuf and Booker, the pain and the betrayal between them, he tells her exactly that.

The fact that Yusuf has a heart capable of loving people more than they deserve. Yusuf is a well of kindness that Nicky often dips his cup into and he knows the depths of Yusuf’s heart. What he will, and what he won’t, forgive.

So it is not a question of _if_ Yusuf will forgive Booker but when, and how long it will take for Yusuf’s heart to heal again.

Nile leaves their conversation feeling lighter, but Nicolo remains lost in thought.

He is sure about Yusuf but not about himself. He can not think about Booker without first thinking of Yusuf in pain. Of Andy nearly bleeding to death, and of the bullet through his head, the metal of Keane’s gun smashing against his teeth, Nile falling from the height of a building.

The world is often harmful but they do not harm each other. They don’t- they _do_ _not,_ but Booker _did._

Nicolo does not know if he can forgive him.

Not yet.

But he has one hundred years to figure that out.


End file.
